Lukas Flynn
Background Lukas Flynn is, without a doubt, a highly skilled assassin and general purveyor of chaos. Hired by corporations, Fanes and businesses for his talents in sabotage, he has quickly seen an ascent in fame for his sheer talent at causing uncompromising destruction with a single placed bullet. Origin Lukas Flynn found himself growing up within the lower hives of Juno and like many who do so ended up joining the numerous gangs within its dark depths. He proved himself nimble and effective with a pistol and he was soon assigned to various hits and assassinations which he performed with skill and calculating calm. His plans were simple, merely walk up to the target and shoot them and escape in the ensuing chaos. Despite his blunt tactics he soon became feared as in truth, he was such an unassuming man that virtually no one had any idea of who he was, merely how to get hold of him. At the age of 20 he started to go solo, performing his services for better paying clients until he was able to afford an apartment in the mid-hives. Not luxury certainly but a step up from the squalor of the deeps. His reputation also traveled upward with him and soon he had his first real contract from a trading consortium known only as [[The Violent Haze]]. He was tasked with halting the production of Mark VI Power Armour by Fane Collibus who had recently won the deal from a member of The Violent Haze through underhand means. Lukas cared not for such politics and went to his job with due diligence. He learnt that the daughter of the current Fane Patriarch was about to be married to a low ranking member of House Tobias, one of the leading noble houses on the planet. He waited until the ceremony and, dressed in the garb of Fane Collibus, shot the groom in full sight of everyone as they confirmed their vows. Before anyone could react he placed two neat holes in the guards standing before the doorway and escaped into the crowd. House Tobias was incensed and was convinced that Fane Collibus had committed the deed as soon as the confirmation took place in order to win the inheritance without losing a daughter. Fane Collibus denied this but coincidentally, documents were found in one of the Trade Factors of Fane Collibus' rooms that indicated that this was indeed the case. Fane Collibus soon found itself not only losing all influence in court but also began to lose men and shipments by the dozen. Soon the Fane collapsed into complete anarchy when, one day, the Patriarch was found to have been killed in his room, camera evidence indicating that a member of House Tobias had been the last one in. House Tobias denies this and records state that no one from House Tobias had been sent to the Fane. Regardless, this complete destruction won Lukas not only a sizable reward, far larger than the original agreement but also cemented his reputation for good. [[The Violent Haze]] offered Lukas a place within their group but he turned the offer down, preferring to work on his own and being able to choose his contracts. The Violent Haze accepted this and occasionally offered him contracts as lucrative as the original. A Bullet Can Change the Future Lukas spent may years performing harder and better paying jobs until finally a contact revealed that bounty had been placed upon an Inquisitor. Usually Lukas would shy away from jobs this dangerous but the money on offer was more than enough to set him up on his own private moon. Not only that but any man who succesfully pulled off the murder of an Inquisitor would find their names go down in history as one of the greatest killers to be. Lukas called in every favor he was owed and soon located the whereabouts of his target, a small asteroid off limits to civilians. He "borrowed" a small craft and stowed away on a trader vessel that was making a supply run to the asteroid. Keeping off radar at all times, he managed to sneak on board a lander craft and murder a labourer, stealing his uniform in the process. He crept his way inside, keeping to he shadows and managed to enter the private chambers of the [[Inquisitor Jericho Cadent|Inquisitor]] unseen. He climbed into a small cubby and waited. Soon the Inquisitor entered his room and began to pack his equipment and tomes away. Before Lukas could act though another figure burst into the room and fire straight at the Inquisitor. A blinding flash filled the room but when it faded the Inquisitor still stood, smiling. Grabbing his chance he climbed out of the hole and placed the gun to the back of the Inquisitors head before pulling the trigger. One gunshot and the Inquisitor was gone but his body was nowhere to be seen. His confusion was answered however when the [[Inquisitor Jericho Cadent|Inquisitor]] and another man walked in, none other than [[Interrogator Saharael|Hansic Tobias]] himself. Before he could flee the Inquisitor spoke and informed them that he had placed the bounty to find the best killer and that since both had succeeded in infiltrating an Inquisitorial fortress he was obliged to hire them both. Both men were paid their due and both remained in contact with [[Interrogator Saharael]] who occasionally gave them missions, sometimes in tandem and sometimes alone. Now however, he has decided you have a larger role to play. Activities Within the Group Quotes and Memorable Moments Known Associates [[Inquisitor Jericho Cadent]] [[M38AV-DELTA (Prograde)]] [[Ridley Lambert]] [[Mats Kroos]] [[Teressia Aluminum]] [[Viscount]] =